Light emitting diode (LED) modules for lighting offer benefits over incandescent and fluorescent lights as sources of illumination. Such benefits include high energy efficiency and longevity. To produce a given output of light, an LED module consumes less electricity than an incandescent or a fluorescent light, and on average, the LED module will last much longer then either the incandescent or fluorescent lights before requiring replacement.
Many millions of incandescent lights, e.g., recessed light fixtures, are in daily use in residential and commercial buildings. In some of these recessed light fixtures the incandescent light bulbs have been replaced with compact fluorescent light (CFL) bulbs, resulting in energy and heat reductions in those fixtures. However, LED lights are more efficient then the CFL bulbs and have much longer operating life. Another concern with using CFL bulbs is proper disposal of the hazardous waste (mercury) contained in the CFL bulbs.
The LED module is very small in comparison to the incandescent and CFL bulbs. However, a lot of heat is generated in this small LED module and must be properly removed and dissipated away from the LED module. Heat removal from the LED module is accomplished with a heat sink assembly in close thermal communication with the LED module. As such, specifically adapted recessed light fixtures for the LED module must be provided. A recessed light fixture having a LED module will integrate the heat sink assembly into a tubular housing (recessed can or “top hat”) of the light fixture. The remaining parts of the recessed light fixture are very similar or the same as the older technology incandescent recessed light fixtures, e.g., bar hangers attached to an open frame mounting plate and an electrical junction box. An example of a present technology recessed light fixture is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of United States Patent Application Publication No.: US 2009/0284958, incorporated by reference herein for all purposes.
It is important that all luminaires e.g., lighting fixtures, recessed light fixtures, etc., meet UL 1598, latest edition, incorporated by reference herein. In order to meet the requirements of UL 1598, old work existing luminaires, e.g., recessed cans, may necessitate replacement or retrofitting of the existing luminaires. For example, non-airtight recessed light fixtures not rated for direct contact with insulation would have to be replaced or retrofitted, when changing out recessed light fixtures during upgrades for improved building thermal efficiencies. To meet UL 1598 and the latest energy code requirements, a recessed light fixture adapted for direct contact with insulation (IC rated) that is substantially airtight (ICA rated), would be required. An ICA rated recessed light fixture is able to dissipate the heat generated from the light source, e.g., incandescent, CFL or LED module, while covered in insulation material. However, replacement of the energy inefficient recessed light fixtures with ICA rated recessed light fixtures may require a complete removal and new installation of frame and hanger bars compatible with the modern ICA rated recessed can. This can be a major and expensive job to perform.